Thunderstorms
by MelodyOrchids
Summary: When Sue is home alone during a thunderstorm, Darrin comes over to take care of her. ONESHOT


The sound of thunder erupted from the sky. Lightning flashed as Sue hid under her sheets, curled up into a ball. A nasty thunderstorm was going on and Sue was terrified. She was mainly scared because she was home alone. Axl was at college, her parents were house-sitting again for her aunt, and Brick was actually at a friend's house. Sue tried to remain calm, but suddenly a flash of lightning that was soon followed by loud thundering left her whimpering and hiding under the blankets with woofie dog (which Axl had glued back together for her). She wished she could call Darrin, her parents, or even Axl but her cell phone was dead and she couldn't find her charger as the power in the house had been knocked out.

The storm seemed to be never-ending, going on for an hour with no signs of fading. Despite her fears, Sue decided to see if the power was working again. She quivered over to the light switch and flicked it a couple of times. But it was no use as the room was still enveloped in darkness. The house was pitch black, a frightening storm was thrashing violently, and she was all alone. Sue was on the verge of tears, when she suddenly heard a thumping noise downstairs. An assortment of terrifying scenarios started to run through her mind. It could be a burglar, an axe murderer, a pod zombie, or worse, a _Glossner_. Sue shivered as she thought about going downstairs and checking it out. But she decided to stay in the safety and comfort of her room as the darkness made it hard to navigate around. As she snuggled under her covers, she heard footsteps in the hall. Her heart started to race as the footsteps grew closer. Then the footsteps stopped and the doorknob on her door began to turn slowly. In response, Sue grabbed the nearest thing, which was her alarm clock, and as the intruder entered she flung the clock at him. The person grunted in pain and fell backwards. Sue approached the mysterious person cautiously, the dark making it difficult for her to see his face. It wasn't until a flash of lightning lit up the room that she realized who it was.

"Darrin! Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"You've got a good arm Sue." Darrin said as he rubbed the spot on his head that was hit.

"Sorry! I thought you were a burglar or a murderer. What are you doing here?" Just as she finished talking a loud boom of thunder shook the house and startled her. She quickly buried her face in Darrin's chest and he held her close, comforting her. They stayed like that until Sue pulled away and smiled saying, "I'm so glad you're here Darrin."

"I'm glad you're safe. I got your texts that you were home alone and I asked if you would be okay. But you didn't text back. So I decided to come over when it was storming because I figured you wouldn't want to be alone."

"Aww... that's really sweet. I would have texted you back but my phone died and I can't find the charger." She explained.

"Oh. By the way, did you know your door was unlocked? Any random guy could have walked in!" Darrin exclaimed with a cute worried look on his face.

"Like you?" Sue joked and giggled.

"I'm serious! A bad guy could have come in and really hurt you. You should be more careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ok, sorry. I promise to be more careful." She said sweetly, appreciating his concern, and then realized that Darrin was soaked from the pouring rain outside. "Darrin! Your clothes are all wet! You should change into some dry clothes before you get sick. You can go into Axl's room and change into a pair of his clothes. I can't believe you went through a crazy thunderstorm just to see if I was okay."

"Of course Sue, I'd do anything for you. This storm is nothing." Darrin said with a lopsided smile and left the room to change clothes.

Darrin's words melted Sue, comforting her about the storm raging outside. She went back to her bed and sat down under the covers, waiting for Darrin to come back. When he did come back, he went to move woofie dog which was sitting next to Sue, in order to sit next to her. But he stopped when Sue said in a serious tone, "Don't touch woofie dog!"

"Whoa, why can't I touch woofie dog? I thought you said he was a friendly dog." Darrin joked.

"He is but he's fragile from being ripped into a thousand parts." Sue said.

"How did that happen?"

"It's a long story. And also, don't you think it's a little rude to make woofie dog move without asking him?" Sue teased, giggling.

"You're right, sorry." Darrin joked, smiling at Sue's laugh which he found adorable.

Sue laughed again. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I could try to fix the power, so it won't be so dark. The power source is in your basement, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sue said, getting up.

"Ok, then let's go." Darrin waited for Sue to leave the room and then attempted to poke woofie dog, like he tried to earlier, just to see if he could get away with it.

"Darrin! Don't touch woofie dog!"

"Ok." He said, putting his hands in the air and then walking into the hallway where Sue was. When he was next to her, she lightly slapped his arm in a scolding way and Darrin laughed. He took her hand in his to guide her to the basement so she would be protected from running into anything. When they reached the basement, Darrin offered for Sue to stay upstairs as it was even darker in the basement and he didn't want her to get hurt going down the stairs. But she refused, wanting to stay close to Darrin.

Darrin tried to use the flashlight app on his phone but accidentally shined it in his eyes causing him to drop his phone which conveniently landed at the bottom of the stairs. Once the phone landed the light broke and the room was enveloped in darkness again.

"Oh my gosh! This is just like Revenge of the Pod Zombies 2 when they are trying to hide in the basement from the zombies and their flashlight runs out of batteries." Sue exclaimed.

"Are you ever going to forget about that movie?" He asked.

"Nope. It's ingrained in my memory."

"Well don't worry; I'll protect you from any monsters that are down here." Darrin and Sue began to carefully walk down the stairs. Darrin walks in front with his arm in front of Sue to catch her in case she falls. "Speaking of flashlights, doesn't your family own any?" Darrin asks.

"Yeah; But they're probably all dead because my Dad likes to hoard batteries."

When Darrin and Sue finally reach the bottom of the stairs, thunder clashes loudly causing Sue to squeak in terror and move to latch on to Darrin's arm. Instead she trips on something causing her to fall. But before she hits the ground, Darrian catches her is his arms.

"Sue? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, look! I tripped on a flashlight. Our problems are solved!" She said, happily.

Darrin goes to pick up his phone and then picks up the flashlight. He tests the flashlight out and it surprisingly works. He flashes it around the room and finds the power source.

"Are you sure you know how to fix the power?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, it's easy. All you have to do is flick the switch on here." Darrin flicks the switch and it explodes sending smoke and dust in his face. Sue covered her mouth to hide her laugh.

"Shit! Your parents are going to kill me!" Darrin yelled.

"It's ok; it's not your fault. Things in my house explode and break all the time. They probably won't even notice. Let's just go back upstairs. The power is probably out in the whole neighborhood because of the storm." Sue comforted him.

With no power and just a flashlight, Sue and Darrin just sat on her bed and talked and laughed about random things. After about an hour, Sue let out a yawn that sounded like a kitten.

Darrin smiled, finding her adorable. "Do you want to go to sleep; it's getting pretty late."

"I guess. You won't leave until the storm stops, right?" Sue asked as she moved to get under the covers.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to." Darrin said as he grabbed a pillow and moved to sit on the carpet next to her bed.

"What are you doing?" Sue asked.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor."

"What? The floor is so hard and uncomfortable. Why don't you just sleep on the bed with me?"

"I don't think your parents would like that… and your Dad scares me. I feel like he's always watching me, even now."

"He's not even here! Besides, I would feel a lot more safe and happy if you lay down next to me." Sue said sadly with a puppy dog pout.

"Alright." Darrin said, unable to say no to her when she looked so sad.

"Haha! Yes!" Sue said, triumphantly.

Sue pulled back the covers and put them over Darrin once he got in the bed. Then she snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her and they quickly fell asleep.

…...

Later, they were woken up when Sue's parents unlocked the front door and Sue's mom called out "Sue, are you alright? We came home because we heard it was storming badly and we didn't want you to be home alone. Plus, we couldn't figure out how to work the house." The power must have come back on as her parents began turning on lights.

"Darrin! You have to hide!" Sue yelped in terror. She turned on the light and he sprung off the bed to quickly find a place to hide. He tried to hide in Sue's closet but it was too small.

"Here, I'll hide you under some blankets!" Sue whispered. Sue quickly through several blankets over him, pillows, and some stuffed animals until it looked like there was just an ordinary pile of stuff.

Barely a second later, her parents came into her room to see how she was doing.

"Are you ok, Sue? I hope you weren't too scared by the storm." Frankie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mom. It's just been an ordinary night and so on, and so forth, and what have you. And no one came over!" Sue said nervously, due to the fact that she was hiding something from her parents.

"Okay…" Frankie said, confused by Sue's strange behavior. Then she noticed the huge pile of stuff on the floor and said "Sue! You need to clean up your room. It's beginning to look like Axl's. Where did this huge pile of stuff even come from?"

"He he…I don't know." Sue laughed nervously.

Mike noticed the pile move a little bit and said "And why is it moving?" Mike picked up a couple of the blankets from the pile to reveal Darrin.

"Darrin, what are you doing in my daughter's room in the middle of the night?" Before he could answer, Frankie asked "And why is your face covered in dust?" The dust from the power source exploding had darkened his face a little bit.

"Uhh…I was just cleaning your chimney."

"We don't have a chimney." Mike answered.

"WHAT?!" He said, feigning confusion.

"Dad, please don't be mad at Darrin. He just came to take care of me because he knew I was home alone."

"Sure, because when a guy hears that a girl is home alone, that is usually his main concern." Mike said sarcastically.

"Mike! I'm sure that all Darrin did was come over to check on her. I think that was very sweet of him." Frankie reprimanded.

"Sir, I know that me being here might look really bad. But I want you to know that I respect your daughter and would never do anything to hurt her. You can trust me." Darrin said to Sue's Dad.

"I don't trust you, but I do trust my daughter. And I think you should go home." Mike said and left the room. Frankie followed after him giving Sue and Darrin an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that, Darrin. My Dad just doesn't see you the way I do yet." Sue said apologetically.

"It's fine." Darrin replied, smiling a little but looking disappointed. Sue took his hand and they walked to the front porch, closing the front door behind them.

Sue wrapped her arms around Darrin's waist in a hug and said "Thanks for protecting me from the thunderstorm."

"Anytime." Darrin said, smiling. Then he lifted her chin to place a sweet, soft kiss on her lips.

_Bad ending lol. :] Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading! I really wanted to write a story with a guest appearance from woofie dog lol. And thank you to all the people that left sweet comments on my other stories! :]_


End file.
